I Was In Wonderland
by creamy-sugoi
Summary: what if you fell in a manhole? and when you woke up you're already a character in lcdo? and your role is *****'s cousin? what will you do? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. thanks!
1. Prologue

Heya! This is my first fanfic-ing and I hope ya enjoy!! ;]

***

**Prolouge**

Jhiyaana, a girl who is an avid fan of Len x Kaho pairing, was walking on the street. She was really concentrating in the book she was reading. _Gosh!! Len-sama already told Kaho-chan that he is going to study abroad. My!! Poor Kaho-chan!! Her smile really froze when my Len-sama said they may not be able to meet for a long time!_

She bumped into something hard, probably a wood, but ignored it for the story was already at the climax and she won't even bother to read what was written on the caution sign.

"UWAAAAAAAA!!!!"

***thud!*** and there she fell in the manhole. That's why you guys beware when reading a book on the street and you might get your butt hurt so bad. But lucky as Jhiyaana is because she woke up to find out she was in another world. The world she dreamed that she could at least meddle in a little. And what will she do when she finds out that she is ______'s COUSIN????? And she is inside the ___________ house??!!

***

Hope ya enjoyed reading!! Please review and give me comments about it. I'm still planning to continue it or not. Please give your opinions. UWAAA! .

So now folks!! Press this button and start typing

wadja think!! ;]

.

.

.

.

\/


	2. Alice Fell into The Rabbit Hole!

My first chapter! Hoorah!!! Maybe you'll wonder why the main character ain't kaho-chan or len-sama or any of the concour participants and so on. Don't worry, you will have fun and soon the main characters will pop out and show their beautiful faces. Please review after reading! ENJOY! ;]

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga La Corda D'oro as well as the characters…

**************

**I. Alice Fell into The Rabbit Hole!**

*******

Jhiyaana, a cheery thirteen year old girl, was walking on the road, her head bowed and her shoulders in front of her chest, holding a book. She is an avid fan of La Corda D'oro, especially the pairing of the two violinists.

***

Her POV:

I am reading chapter 57 of lcdo. Gosh!! Len-sama already told Kaho-chan that he is going to study abroad. My!! Poor Kaho-chan!! Her smile really froze when my Len-sama said they may not be able to meet for a long time!

Ouch! That hurt, huh. I think I bumped into a wood. Who cares? Waaahh! This is really thrilling already! Go for it Len-sama! W-wa-wait!!!!!! UWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

***THUD***

Ouch!!!!!! .

***

_As I woke up, I felt really bad. My head was swelling, my vision was blurred. But thank goodness!! I think I am lying on my bed, but wait….. it is not my bed!_

Due to my special reflex action, my body shoot up straight and my eyes automatically grew wide. _Woohw! Such a fancy room. _As for now, I can say that I am inside a yellow painted room and I can also say that it is already day for the sunlight caressed my face and the birds went a-chirping. But hey, THIS IS NOT THE CLOTHES I WAS WEARING!!_ UWAAA!!! Who changed my clothes???? __**GO GET HIM AND I WILL CUT HIS HEAD OFF!!**_ And so shamelessly and senselessly, I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

I was stopped when a woman suddenly entered the room. She wore a simple yet elegant dress. A pearl necklace and gold earrings.

"Jhiyaana-chan!!"

. I panted. But my breathing stopped when I suddenly noticed that this familiar face is the famous pianist, Hamai Misa!! My eyes were about to pop and roll on the floor, my throat was dry, my body can't move and I felt the blood inside me was already drained!

"Jhiyaana-chan, please calm down. I am glad that you are already awake." She said with a very wonderful voice, calm and gentle. But it seems that my brain is too swollen to think of an answer_. I have so many questions ,my head is going to burst!_

"Your cousin said that he saw you while walking with a friend from school. Jhiyaana-chan, did you run away again from your rest house?"

_Wha-wha-wha-WHAT!? Who is my cousin? What cousin? Run away from my rest house?_

Then she gave me a look of concern from her sweet eyes. "Well, I think you are still confused now because when they found you, they said you look like you fainted. How about breathe some fresh air while walking around Japan." _Whaaa! I am so ashamed and confused that the answer I can only give her was a nod. Well, I am also curious about what she said 'MY cousin'? AND I AM IN JAPAN!!?_

***

There is a knocking on my door.. Who can it be? _Thudthud thudthud_ . Is it the one that Hamai Misa called to be 'MY COUSIN'???

"Jhiyaana-san, may I come in?" _wha!! Such a handsome voice!! Can it be my Len-sama???_ I gathered all my courage in spite of my shaky voice I manage to answer an audible "hai."

The door slowly opened, and my heart was about to jump out of my ribs when I saw that my cousin is the one and only man I waited for to see personally in my life. The one I wished to see face to face. The one and only LEN TSUKIMORI!!!

**************

Yey!! How was that? Please remember to send reviews.. don' worry. I am not gonna steal Len-sama from Kaho-chan. Hihee! :]

Next chapter:

**II. Wandering Around Wonderland**

_From all of the roles I could have received, why ONLY JUST A COUSIN??!_

_Whatever, but it's okay. I'm gonna let this story end up with Len-sama and Kaho-chan._

_Well, wandering around the town, I already saw evidences that_

_Len-sama love Kaho-chan._

CLICK THE BUTTON and TYPE WHAT's IN YOUR HEAD

.

.

.

.

\/


	3. Wandering Around Wonderland

**Hello people!! Waahh!! Arigato gozaimasu for the people who read!! You served to be my inspiration to write this chapter! Thank you very much! Well… let us continue the story, mateys! Arrr!! [pirate mode ;P]**

**************

**II. Wandering Around Wonderland**

*******

[Len's POV:]

_______________

_Tsch. Tsuchiura. I'm walking with this tall guy beside me. He said he'd talk with Okaa-sama. What's with the look in his face? Am I really that scary? _

Tsuchiura stopped. _Now what? Am I going to leave him or ask him why he stopped?_

"_Oi! Tsukimori." He said, somewhat in disbelief. I answered him a "Hn?" with an indifferent face [well, I shouldn't really give him a concerned face. Gross.] "Is that an unconscious girl beside the street? And hey! She's near a manhole! She might fall."_

_Of course, I'm gonna look at what he saw. Then he run towards the girl. Stupid. I was about to tell him: "Are you gonna bring me with you to show your concern to that girl? Well then, you're wasting my time." Or something like that to show my impatience for people who's poking nose into the businesses he do not own, but no I didn't. I walked briskly towards the soccer player giant and the girl._

" _Perizu Jhiyaana." I said shocked to see my half-German, half-Japanese cousin. _

_"EH!? You know him Tsukimori?" The ever so irritating meddler asked. "_

_She's my cousin." And I shot her [even though she's sleeping] a glare. She's doing it again. Running away. _

_"Then, shall we carry her to your- err- house?" the irritating MEDDLER asked AGAIN._

_ I sort of a – kneeling down and looked at my cousin, studying her. What am I to do with her? _

_"Are you gonna leave her? Your such a shameless cold ice." the STUPID MEDDLER asked ANOTHER question and was attempting to carry my cousin- thus, almost touching him with his big dirty hands _

_and I said "Don't touch her." And said off my darkest glare I could "offer". _

_"Fine. Do whatever you want." And he murmured something- which I don't even care to hear. What does he think of me? A weak lousy boy who cant carry my cousin? Air head._

_ I lifted my cousin and made a slight eye contact with Tsuchiura. I looked down at my bags and violin case, and of course, the idiot followed my gaze. And I left him with his eyebrow furrowed._

"_OI! What do you think of me?? Your butler!??! You spoiled prince come back here!! Don't let me carry your things!!" He sighed . and he really picked up my bag and case. Baka. What a shameless loser._

_________________

I heard Okaa-sama closed the door where Jhiyaana-san is. Her sandals echoed each time they kiss with the marbled stairs.

"Len"

"hai?"

"Would you care to bring Jhiyaana-chan around the city. She needs fresh air I think. And it will probably cheer her up if she meets your friends at school."

"Yes."

Sigh. I knocked her door and when i entered the room, as if she have seen a ghost. Then after five seconds, she leaped out of her bed and hugged me. What a brat. With her smiling eyes which looked shedding tears of joy, she shouted "LEN-SAAAMMMAA!!??? " This kid is really unpredictable. She is intelligent but doesn't uses common sense. At times she seemed like Hihara-senpai. Other times, she's silent and I think she lost her voice. She plays a lot. And gaze where my eyes couldn't see.

She stared at me for a long time. I GLARED at her for a long time. What is she doing, by the way? Then she giggled. "LEN-samaaaa!!"

"Jhiyaana-san, stop calling me that way" Then her once cheery face turned into an angry one and stomped her way through the door. I was scared if she was angry, as well as confused. Is she insane?? Then she looked at my direction, still with a serious face. "hehe! What a kawaiiiiiii face! Come tour me around.. ONEE-SAMA!!!" she said suddenly with the most brightest smile. My face was hot. Is it because im angry or flattered? Kawaii, huh.

***

[Jhiyaana's POV]

Whoa. I totally forgot the questions in my head when I suddenly saw Len-sama. WHAAA!!!! SO HANDSOMEEEE!!!!!! _ Well, if I am really in lcdo world, my role is his cousin? From all of the roles I could have received, why ONLY JUST A COUSIN??! Whatever, but it's okay. I'm gonna let this story end up with Len-sama and Kaho-chan.

***

Uhmm…. Should I really feel awkward walking silently with Len-sama? It's not really that bad like what Kaho-chan thinks. Well, maybe because Len-sama is almost same as me that's why i can understand him. a little. But he's face rarely smiles, what a pitiful handsome face.

"Ne, ONEE-SAMA!" [I am still teasing him with the –sama] he looked at me and YAY! He didn't answered "hn." Or anything cold.

"Look at the red and pink roses!! Uchuuu!!! So cute!!! Waaahhhh!!! Strawberry cake??!" I proclaimed when we were crossing on a café shop were two lovers were eating. He didn't answer. Hmph! He should at least talk and respond to me!

Wa-wa-wa-WAIT! Is he thinking of something? Or probably SOMEONE. * evil smile*

"*grin* onee-sama, WHO are you thinking?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's none of your business." He replied coldly… uhm.. actually he looked embarrassed. Ahah! I knew it! Thinking of Kaho-chan, huh??

"Onee-sama, you like a girl don't you?" I asked.

"Stop of your foolishness, Jhiyaana-san." He replied with a tint of pink in his cheeks. WAAHH!!! KAWAIII!!!!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing very hard. XD . Then I jumped on his back and punched him lightly but continuously. He gave me a glare which made me laugh even more and…. "Jhiyaana-san stop it please." And we quarreled and quarreled until….

"Tsukimori-kun!?" a very innocent voice called out. Obviously it's a girl who said it.

I saw a redhead and a green head. Oh! Kaho-chan and Hihara-senpai?!

"Oh! It's really Tsukimori-kun!" The trumpeter said cheerfully. "and who can this bishoujo* be?"

waaahh!! I'm flattered! I was about to speak when I closed my mouth fast. Let the ice prince speak. And so, I didn't said a word. I looked at him with my most wonderful poker face. his wonderful eyebrows formed wavy line. what an amazing scene. i was staring at his golden eyes and man! im such a good actress! and so, he sighed in defeat. ;]

"Perizu Jhiyaana, my cousin" he said while closing his eyes showing off his long eyelashes.

"Guten morgen!( good morning)" i said, shocked of the ability to say a… what language is it??

"Waaahhh!!! A German girl?" exclaimed both amused musicians.

"half-German and half-Japanese actually." Len-sama said.

Oh. So that is what I am? German plus Japanese.

Uwaaa! out of nowhere my stomach grumbled! "Onee-sama, habe ich Hunger. lassen Sie uns zuerst essen!(onee-sama, I am hungry. Let us eat first)." Woah! I said it again! German!

"*Sigh* wo wurde Sie mögen essen? ( Where would you like to eat?)" Len-sama answered. I couldn't believe! I can understand what he is saying!! So we're talking like this since a while ago?

The other personS [somewhat like our audience] were hanging there mouth open. Uhm,.. what happened to them?!...

"Let us invite them, Onee-SAMA!" now, I can speak Japanese? Hmmm….?

"Waahhh!! He called you –sama!!!" Hihara-senpai said loudly. *smug* hehehe!

"Itadakimasu!!"

***

[the day after yesterday]

I am really bored. T_T. Len-sama left me!! I am outside the conference room in there school. Actually, there is already school today and auntie told me to go to him after classes. I think they still have a meeting about a performance or something. maybe its about a performance before Len-sama would go to Vienna. no!! don't go! T_T ....... uhm .......SO boring!..

and let my good ability of eavesdropping begin! well, uuuu!~ so embarrassing! many people are looking at me.. whatever.

I can hear Kanazawa-sensei. "Okay guys, before I dismiss you I want you to know that after the ensemble on Christmas eve there will be a ballroom party. Because you all missed the announcement, because you are here, they said 'pick a partner to dance with you'. That's all for today. Go now ..and for more questions…. Uhm, just ask other teachers. *sigh* What a pity to be a teacher."

**'pick a partner to dance with you'**

those words echoed in my mind and I thought two people SHOULD be paired up.

*********

**Yay! Am done again!!! Whew! The German sentences, im not sure if they were right… I just researched for it and so on. Hope you enjoyed!**

*** bishoujo= pretty girl**

**Next chapter:**

**III. Chasing after Mr. Rabbit**

**Uhm,… the sneak peek of this chapter is a lil' bit complicated. Hehe. Peace. I'm gonna give you a good next chapter. Hope ya enjoyed! You can also send me some ideas for d' story. Thank you! Again thank you for those who reviewed!**

**Now please press**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	4. Chasing after MrRabbit

**Konnichiwa minna-san!!**

**I am really very grateful to those who reviewed! Domo!**

**This is dedicated for all of you. I hope you will enjoy reading. **

**[ I'm in an emo mode ;P]**

*********

**III. Chasing after Mr. Rabbit**

*********

The blue haired boy, thinking again about the plans he organized, as he stared outside the window. His last violin performance in school on Christmas Eve, the ballroom whatever thing, small family reunion on Christmas day and leave Japan on the 26th to Vienna with his mom and his cousin. He sighed. There is only 6 days left before he will leave his country.

Of course he was glad, - if not happy-, that he can learn more about music. But he can't understand why there is something inside him that tells him that leaving is the worst-EST thing to do. _"Did I forget to accomplish something?" _He thought. It was already 10:12 p.m. and he is not yet asleep.

*knock knock*

"_Who could it be? Everyone should be asleep by now." _He asked his self.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Please open the door." a very sad pleading voice replied. _"It's very unfortunate of me to have such an irritating cousin in our house." _He concluded.

"What is it that you want?" He asked her. _Why is it that she really likes to disturb me?_

"I want you to open the door so that we can talk properly." she demanded.

The boy was fighting with his own questions. He wants to be sure that the girl is not playing with him again._ After getting in, she might run inside my room and disturb my peace. But what if she is sick or something and she HONESTLY needs my help? _

As his conscience defeated him, he opened the door.

" Insomnia." The girl said flatly with an obviously fake smile. _Is that the ' talk properly' she was pleading for?_ The boy asked his self sarcastically.

The boy stared at her [ take note: without any emotion in his face] and the girl looked at him with her poker face and waited for his reply. Poker face V.S. Poker face

_3 minutes and 8 seconds, she's not yet gonna stop?_ The boy asked mentally.

_3 minutes and 12 seconds, he won't help me?_ The girl asked mentally.

" For three minutes and sixteen seconds, what are you kids doing?" Hamai Misa asked curiously, standing three feet away from them.

Jhiyaana explained to her aunt what and why they were doing that thing - I mean the 'staring game'.

"How about let us play a piece, the three of us, so that you can put your mind at ease?" The intelligent lady suggested.

"Wiiieeeehhh!!! What a nice idea, auntie!! vollkommen! [ perfect]" squealed the young girl and the boy just sighed a mark of another defeat from his aggressive cousin.

After some minutes, three instruments combined and made their voices sing as one. Violin, Viola, Piano. The 'Moon River' music flowed like a gentle river. And after a

such beautiful music, everyone slept with their hearts smiling with deep satisfaction and relief.

***

[ Kahos's POV]

[another day after yesterday]

Hmmm... I wonder if Perizu-chan will still come at school today. Yesterday she visited Tsukimori-kun and they oh look so cute together! I can see a brother-sister bond between them.

It seems that they really get along. [_ and people!!! kaho-chan looked down with sad eyes_]. Oh! What am I thinking?! [ _and so she blushed_] Of course they are cousins!,,.. But even though they are opposites, they get along. Tsuchiura-kun once told me that Tsukimori-kun and I get along.. But.... [_look! she blushed again!!_]

"Why are you in deep thoughts, MY Kahoko?" a handsome, cool voice asked.

"Eh!? Yunoki-senpai? I thought you left for home already." I answered, totally shock.

"Kahoko, Kahoko. I just want to see your stupid but beautiful face. And of course to remind you, you're late for a violin practice." He said smiling while trapping me with his arm. Senpai is making fun of me again! OH yeah!! I'M LATE FOR MY PRACTICE WITH TSUKIMORI-KUN!!!

"ahahaha! What an amusing stupid face! Go for it then, Kahoko."

And so I run quickly to the practice rooms. I was running like chasing a thief who snatched my purse - or maybe **being chased** by a mad dog. gosh!! How could I forget!!??? I was nearing the practice room when I heard a wonderful music. Piano and violin. huff huff! But I still need to go to Tsukimori-kun!

" Sorry I'm late!!" I closed my eyes as I said those words when I opened the door. And the wonderful music stopped. Huh? I opened my eyes and a blue-blond girl was with Tsukimori-kun! So they were the ones producing the wonderful music from before! Incredible, Perizu-san is incredible! She plays the piano like Tsuchiura-kun?

"Hino." My thoughts were stopped from Tsukimori-kun's voice. "Get your violin ready and let's start quickly."

I was really embarrassed for stopping the music! What a shame! I entered the room so suddenly!

" Gomenasai!" I bowed my head.

" It's okay Kaho-chan! Let me leave you two first. ^_^ " Perizu-san said. And wow! She called me 'Kaho-chan'. She is really a cheerful gal.

" Arigato Perizu-san.""It's okay Kaho-chan,...... just call me Jhiyaa... or maybe Jhiyaa-chan?... hmmm, how about Jhi-ch.."

"If you're not going to stop talking then we can't start the practice." Tsukimori-kun stated.

"Ah!" I exclaimed and I opened my case. Jhiyaa-chan angrily stuck her tongue out at Tsukimori-kun and loudly said "JA!!!" cheerfully before leaving the room.

***

[Jhiyaana's POV]

Awhile ago, Len-sama looked so worried and often looked at the clock. goodness!

Kaho-chan is ten minutes late!

Thinking of nothing to do, I asked him to practice with me and so- yay! He let me play the piano as his accompaniment! *smug* good that I finished studying piano.

As I was pressing the keys, thus, producing music, I was already thinking of ways how to make Len-sama and Kaho-chan be partners for the ballroom something. *evil smile

Well, uhm...

....

**Why is it that I am doomed to get bored while waiting for Len-sama??** T_T...... hmmm... Let me look around.

How about looking inside the other practice rooms....

"Autsch! [ouch]" a hard thing bumped me.

*gulp* I looked at the thing that bumped me... well, I mean.... I looked at the person that had the thing that bumped me.. Uchiiiiii! I know I'm gonna faint!!! What a very pretty boy with angelic face and very beautiful sleepy eyes!! And wow. What a big cello case.. I cannot move or speak or do anything. I am so shocked to see him! Well, I guess he's staring at me... studying me from head to toe?

"Gomenasai." he said sleepily after studying me for a long time.. but whaa!! what an angelic voice!! I am pretty sure am lucky to find Keichii Shimizu!!! *tears of joy* But I need to play dumb and act as if I don't know him.

" Are you ,by any possibility, a relative of Tsukimori-senpai?" He asked, confusing me. eh? How did he know that?

" You have the same shade of blue hair color, pale skin, the same shape of eyes,- but you have brown eyes, the same shape of face and.......... knows how to speak German ." [long silence] and once again he said "gomenasai"

uhm... oh! I forgot to answer him. "ah! don't worry about it! yes, I am Tsukimori Len's cousin." I answered him and gosh! He was somewhat surprised. hmmm.....what should I say?... "By the way, are you Shimizu-kun right?"

"hai."

"huhuhuhu! Shimizu-kun!! save me from my boredom T_T!" and I dramatically fell on my knees in front of him. T_T

"hai."and he stood there for somewhat like ages. I kneeled for somewhat like ages. ouch, my knees hurt.

"Cello Concerto."

"Eh?"

' Cello Concerto", Is that a music piece? Woah! He got the cello out! What a big instrument! He sat down on a chair and I almost forgot to breathe when he started to play -suddenly- the cello.. AMAZING!!

Then suddenly..... !

*****

**End.**

**huhu! I think it's a bad chapter. :[ The ending of the chapter is somewhat like boring.... is it?**

**Whatever. I gave my best efforts for ya' readers so enjoy!!**

**btw, do you want this story to be long or short? hmmm... lemme see.... please help me think if I'm gonna make it long or short. **

**Well.... send your suggestions and click**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


End file.
